


Maél Choluim: Bio

by Absolute_Rebel_Doctor



Category: Maéldion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor/pseuds/Absolute_Rebel_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maél Choluim's Bio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maél Choluim: Bio

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> Game character, made by [AbsoluteWho](http://absolutewho.tumblr.com/), currently residing in  **[Aion](http://na.aiononline.com/en/about-aion/gameplay/)**  
>  Name: **Maél Choluim**  
>  Class:  **Templar**  
>  Race:  **Elyos**  
>  Face claim:  **Malcolm Tucker**  
>  Personality:  **Malcolm Tucker** , to a certain extend, but Maél is also capable of engaging in surprisingly deep conversations.
> 
> _"I am, as she said, a native Elysian of Aion, but I have have recently arrived in London, the capital of England, which I now consider my second home.._
> 
> _I stand up for for the things I believe in, I stand my ground and no one shall make me falter._    
>  _If you are with me, you have my protection, but turn against me and I will rip you to shreds._    
>  _I am the one who daily sustain all impact from the direct line of fire, yet I redirect the pain and mitigate all damage without hesitation._    
>  _I am the shield and the sword and no one shall bring me down._
> 
> _Some say I am ruthless…others cruel. I say I do what I must for the greater good of all._    
>  _On the front lines I expect only excellence from myself and I hold my comrades in battle to the same high standards._
> 
> _I wear my armor proudly whether it is tailored or forged.”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> **Extradimensional flight and “The Real World”**
> 
> Máel Choluim has unlike other Aion characters the ability to fly between worlds ([Flight Log ](http://maelcholuim.tumblr.com/FlightLog)for more details).     
>  In “The Real World” Maél found that one of his daggers sold quite well, since it contained 20 radiant, nearly color less vvs1, diamonds, netting him $417600. Enough to set him up and get him started on a career.    
>  By day his is a political spin doctor in London, by night he is playing the stock markets or enjoys what the capital of England has to offer. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>>   
>  **Appearance**
> 
> Height: 1.85m (6’1”)  
>  Weight: 90kg/110kg with wings (190pounds/220pounds)  
>  Wingspan: 6m (19’7”)
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>>   
>  **Traits and mannerisms**
> 
> Maél’s accent is reminiscent to Glaswegian but not as strong as it has been, since he setteled in London.. Another interesting aspect of his speech pattern is, that he is subconsciously shielding himself behind his more colourful vocabulary. So even though Maél for once is not wearing one of his armours, he is in fact still hidden behind a wall of defences…one could say that he is never fully without armour and always prepared to meet an attack, matching the onslaught blow for blow …and more.
> 
> He abhors cowards, negligence and indifference, his argument being: “All that is necessary for evil to triumph is that good men do nothing”.  Don’t let that fool you though, he is not a: “Let’s save the whales and sin songs” kinda guy. He has personal goals, is driven and will not let anyone stand in his way of achieving them.
> 
> His temper can be absolutely frightful, irk him too much and he will come bearing down upon you with all the furious anger his vocabulary or, if you picked a fight, great sword can muster. 
> 
> The best word to describe him really is  **intense,**  whether he is angry at you, or cares for you, he does everything just a bit too…intense. His personality just takes up a lot of space.
> 
> Things Maél Choluim  **will do**  without blinking twice:
> 
>   * Pick up wounded team mates on the battlefield, even if it means putting himself in danger
>   * Punch you harder than a fucking rocket in the face if you deserve it
> 

> 
> Things Maél Choluim would  **never do** : 
> 
>   * Torture & rape
>   * Cruelty and violence for fun
> 



End file.
